Câu hỏi đuôi
thumb Câu hỏi đuôi (Tag question) là câu hỏi ngắn được thêm vào cuối câu trần thuật (câu nói trước). Chúng cách nhau bằng dấu (,). Nếu câu nói trước là câu khẳng định thì câu hỏi đuôi phải ở thể phủ định và ngược lại. :●They are student, aren’t they? So sánh trong bảng sau: thumb|center|500px =QUY ĐỊNH CHUNG= *Mệnh dêd trần thuật ở dạng xuôi (S + V), câu hỏi đuôi ở dạng đảo. *S2 luôn là đại từ nhân xưng (I, you, we, they, he, she, it), ngoại trừ "there be". *Một trong 2 mệnh đề phải ở dạng phủ định: (+), (-)?/ (-), (+)? *Ở dạng phủ định, câu hỏi đuôi luôn viết tắt. =QUY TẮC= 'Động từ thường' *Câu giới thiệu khẳng định, phần hỏi đuôi phủ định. :S + V(s,es/ed/V2)….., don’t/doesn’t/didn’t + S? *Câu giới thiệu phủ định, phần hỏi đuôi khẳng định :S + don’t/doesn’t/didn’t + V….., do/does/did + S? - She works as the secretary, doesn't she? - Anna didn't go to the class, did she? Nêu câu nói trước dùng N chỉ vật, người, tên riêng thì câu hỏi đuôi phải chuyển sang chủ ngữ tương ứng, không dùng tên riêng. 'Động từ TO BE' *Câu giới thiệu khẳng định, phần hỏi đuôi phủ định. :S + am/is/are, isn't/aren't + S? *Câu giới thiệu phủ định, phần hỏi đuôi khẳng định :S + amn't/isn't/aren't, is/are + S? - He is a referee, isn't he? - Geogre and Michael aren't the actor, are they? TOBE "am" khi chuyển sang câu hỏi đuôi phải dùng kiểu "aren't" và ngược lại. - I am good at Math and Physics, aren't I? 'Động từ khuyết thiếu' Tương tự như Động từ thường và Động từ TOBE. - They can help you, can't they? - You wouldn't do that, would you? 'Lưu ý' *'There' được nhắc lại trái ngược trong câu hỏi đuôi và ngược lại. *'Have to' sẽ chuyển thành kiểu doesn't trong câu hỏi đuôi và ngược lại. - There are five people in the hall until now, aren't there? =MỘT SỐ CẤU TRÚC KHÁC= 'This/That' Với câu có This/That làm chủ ngữ, câu hỏi đuôi sẽ dùng It. :(+) This/That is..., isn't it? :(-) 'This/That isn't..., is it? - This is my pen, isn't it? - That is not my daughter, is it? 'These/Those Với câu có These/Those làm chủ ngữ, câu hỏi đuôi sẽ dùng They. :(+) These/Those are..., aren't thet? :(-) 'These/Those aren't..., are they? - These are books on the table, aren't they? - Those are school's computers, are they? 'Nothing/ Everything/ Something/ Anything Với câu có những từ này làm chủ ngữ, câu hỏi đuôi sẽ dùng It. :●Nothing is impossible, is it? 'Nobody/ Everybody/ Somebody/ Anybody/ No one/ Everyone/ Someone/ Anyone' Với câu có những từ này làm chủ ngữ, câu hỏi đuôi sẽ dùng They. :●Everyone usually works very busily on the first day of the week, doesn't they? 'Let's..., shall we?' :●Let's go to the National Cinema Center, shall we? 'Câu mênhh lệnh' Tất cả các câu mệnh lệnh khẳng định và phủ định đều dùng will you ở câu hỏi đuôi. :(Don't) V + O, will you? :●(Don't) Go to the store, will you? 'Trạng từ ở thể phủ định và bán phủ định' Với những từ như Never/ Rarely/ Barely/ Hardly/ Seldom/ Scarely/ Little/ No longer..., câu hỏi đuôi sẽ ở dạng khẳng định. :●Jane has never been on time, has she? 'It seems that + mệnh đề (-)/(+), mệnh đề (+)/(-)' :●It seems that, some students have been exhausted, haven't they? 'Chủ từ là mệnh đề danh từ, dùng “it” trong câu hỏi đuôi' :●What you have said is wrong, isn’t it? :●Why he killed himself seems a secret, doesn’t it? 'Câu đầu là "I WISH", dùng "MAY" trong câu hỏi đuôi' :●I wish to study English, may I? 'Chủ từ là "ONE", dùng "you" hoặc "one" trong câu hỏi đuôi' :●One can be one’s master, can’t you/one? 'Need' ;Need là "modal verb" :●The students needn't study seriously, need they? :●They need renew their student cards at once, needn't they? ;Need là "động từ thường" :●The students need to study hard, don t they? :●The articles needn't editing carefully, do they? 'Must' Câu đầu có MUST, must có nhiều cách dùng cho nên tùy theo cách dùng mà sẽ có câu hỏi đuôi khác nhau ;Must chỉ sự cần thiết => dùng "needn’t" ●They must study hard, needn’t they? ;Must chỉ sự cấm đoán => dùng "must" ●You mustn’t come late, must you? ;Must chỉ sự dự đoán ở hiện tại => dựa vào "động từ theo sau must" ●He must be a very intelligent student, isn’t he? (Anh ta ắt hẳn là 1 học sinh rất thông minh, phải không?) ;Must chỉ sự dự đoán ở quá khứ (trong công thức must + have + Vp2) => dùng "have/has" ●You must have stolen my bike, haven’t you? (Bạn chắc hẵn là đã lấy cắp xe của tôi, phải không?) 'Câu cảm thán' Lấy danh từ trong câu đổi thành đại từ, dùng am, is, are. :●What a beautiful dress, isn’t it? :●How intelligent you are, aren’t you? 'Động từ chỉ quan điểm' Câu đầu có I + think, believe, suppose, figure, assume, fancy, imagine, reckon, expect, seem, feel hay as far as I know, as far as I'm concerned + mệnh đề phụ, lấy mệnh đề phụ làm câu hỏi đuôi. :★I think he will come here, won’t he? :★I don’t believe Mary can do it, can she? Mệnh đề chính có not thì vẫn tính như ở mệnh đề phụ. Thực tế, cấu trúc của nó có dạng như sau: "I don't think" you should go back on your word, should you? = "In my opinion," you shouldn't go back on your word, should you? Cùng mẫu này nhưng nếu chủ từ không phải là "I" thì lại dùng "mệnh đề đầu" làm câu hỏi đuôi. :★She thinks he will come, doesn’t she? :★You think she will recover soon, don't you? 'USED TO' Trường hợp này, ta cứ việc xem USED TO là một động từ chia ở thì quá khứ. Do đó, câu hỏi đuôi tương ứng chỉ cần mượn trợ động từ DID :★She used to live here, didn’t she? 'HAD BETTER' “had better” thường được viết ngắn gọn thành "‘D BETTER", nên dễ khiến ta lúng túng khi phải lập câu hỏi đuôi tương ứng. Khi thấy ‘D BETTER, chỉ cần mượn trợ động từ HAD để lập câu hỏi đuôi. :★He’d better stay, hadn’t he? 'WOULD RATHER' "Would rather" thường được viết gọn là "‘D RATHER" nên cũng dễ gây lúng túng cho bạn. Chỉ cần mượn trợ động từ WOULD cho trường hợp này để lập câu hỏi đuôi. :★You’d rather go, wouldn’t you? =THÔNG TIN THÊM= *Nếu người hỏi xuống giọng ở cuối câu hỏi thì thực sự họ không muốn hỏi mà là đang trông chờ người ta đồng ý với điều mình nói hay thực tế họ đã biết câu trả lời rồi. *Khi lên giọng ở cuối câu hỏi thì mới là một câu hỏi thật sự và bạn muốn nhận được câu trả lời hay khi chúng ta không chắc về câu trả lời. :●It's a beautiful day today, isn't it? (↓) :●I didn't watch the tennis match last night. Federer didn't lose, did he? (↑) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp